


Brothers

by gay_kratos_aurion



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, somewhat a continuation of "touching reunion", spoilers for Devil May Cry specifically after nelo angelo's final fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_kratos_aurion/pseuds/gay_kratos_aurion
Summary: Then, it burst into pure light. Eerie silence. Finally, a metallic jangle, like something fell.





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat a continuation of "Touching Reunion", somewhat not. You don't need to read that fic to know what's happening as long as you know the plot of Devil May Cry.

In a sudden glow of blue, the dying enemy was lifted. Yuuya shielded his eyes. Why the hell did it have to be so bright?

Then, it burst into pure light. Eerie silence. Finally, a metallic jangle, like something fell.

Yuuya removed his arm from his eyes. "No..."

He stepped over to the amulet. Picking it up, memories flooded to him.

 

_"I want chocolate!" Sakuya said. It was a hot summer day, where even the devil himself stayed inside with the AC on._

_"No, I want chocolate!" Yuuya replied. They were fighting over ice cream until their mother put her hand on their shoulders._

 

"Oh my god." The words escaped Yuuya's mouth before he could stop them.

 

That monster was Sakuya.


End file.
